


he's my light

by flareonfury



Series: show me all the scars you hide [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Felicity finds out, Gen, Smoaking Canary friendship, background Captain Canary, background Olicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara tells Felicity about her and Leonard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he's my light

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this was not requested by anyone but I've had this idea for a little while but kept putting it off (or end up having to get to bed instead). I check Tumblr and it ends up being hours later and I'm too tired to write anything. Luckily I had the beginning written down in my phone so I wouldn't lose the idea. I haven't checked lately, so I have no idea if someone already wrote this but I've wanted a fic where Felicity (and Oliver & Barry) find out for a little while.

"Leonard Snart?"

"Yes."

"Leonard Snart?"

"Felicity... yes."

"I'm sorry, _Leonard Snart_? The Leonard Snart is also known as Captain Cold? The Leonard Snart that kidnapped Caitlin?" Felicity asks in disbelief, the last thing she had expected Sara to pull her to the side and talk to her about was this. She was trying to picture in her head and just couldn't make it click.

Sara laughs and nods. "You're still cute. Yes, I know it's a little weird but he's helped me."

"Leonard Snart?" Felicity asks again, causing Sara to smile softly at her.

"Believe it or not, but he's been my light through the darkness since I've been back." Sara admits finally, it's the first time to anyone she actually admit this. She knows about her and Oliver, knows that if anything Felicity would understand that. And she's right, she can see the second Felicity understands as her eyes flicker down and takes a deep breath. She and Oliver might not be together right now, but she hopes that one day they will be again. She can't picture them being apart for long.

"Guess he's not all bad then?" Felicity questions, already knowing her answer.

"Not completely, he's has standards and he's been good to me so far." Sara states truthfully and Felicity smiles slowly.

"I'll have to warn him about hurting you, you know? Although I'm sure he should be more afraid of you if he ever does."

Sara laughs again, and smirks at the other blonde. "Of course he does."

"You know, now that I think about it... I can kind of see it? I mean it's still super weird and I can't wait to see Barry's reaction to this but yeah it's cute. He's all grumpy and full of sarcastic quips and you're well you! Smiles, smirks, and quips just as much... oh I can't wait to see this." Felicity says truthfully. And hey one more bad guy turned good is always better than none, although she highly doubts Leonard Snart would always do good. But if she can love the darker side of Oliver, Felicity can understand Sara's feelings for Leonard.

"Now... can you help me break this to Oliver?" Sara asks as her face turns hopeful. Felicity sighs loudly, wishing she had realized this would be coming next. "Please?"

"Only for you... and you owe me." Felicity states with a grin. "Like the name or godmother of your first child."

Sara's eyes widened in shock and she choked back hysterical laugh at the mention of a kid. She doesn't see that ever happening... but it threw her off her original comeback. Felicity grins at the lack of comment and walks away, knowing Sara would eventually follow her.

"Hey Oliver! Got something to tell you!" Felicity sings out.

**The End...?**

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda curious to write Oliver's and the other Team Arrow & Team Flash members reactions... anyone else?


End file.
